


The Package

by DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered
Summary: Prompt fill for the request for Space AU Kara and Alex rescuing Lena Luthor from pirates.  Again.  Features a more benevolent Lillian Luthor and a crossover appearance by Tywin Lannister as her husband because reasons.  It just works, ok.





	The Package

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebraveandthebroiled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebraveandthebroiled/gifts).



“This is literally the worst idea you have ever had,” Kara complained.  Her voice crackled small in the subvox in Kara’s ear.  

“No way,” Alex shot back, upside down.  “Commandeering a Yu’Qing Royal Guard ship armed with cheese knives and a flask of Rivulian Bourbon was a much worse idea!”

Kara watched the hull of the ship as it passed beneath them, waiting for a good moment to ignite her jetpack and propel them both into an unmanned airlock in the aft of it.  “That was  _my_  idea!”  she groused.  “And we won!”

Alex gripped Kara’s forearm as they turned gently in space, the stars slowly spinning at sickening angles.

“Yeah, too bad about the Glax boarding us.”  The Galactic Police were often hot on their tail for one reason or another.

The moment was coming.  She could see the airlock moving toward them.  “If we get killed, I’m gonna hurt you,” she warned.

“Try it,” Alex snorted.  She was not a fan of spacewalks, and ornery about it.

“Here we go!” Kara grunted, and hit the jets.  They rocketed toward the hull.

 

#

 

They knew this ship well.  It was The Agamemnon, a Promethean-Class Destroyer of the variety used by certain pirates, and she and her sister had raided it many times, usually stealing back something that had been taken from someone wealthy and dangerous.  Their employers this time were wealthy and perhaps not dangerous in the conventional, space-brigand sense, but were not people she wanted to disappoint.

They made their entry into the airlock, righted themselves according to the position of the hatch’s control panel, and then raised the force field and turned the gravity on.  They promptly crashed face-first into the floor.

“Argh!” Alex cried.  She got up, angrily dusting herself off.  “Who the hell puts a control panel in the flarging floor?”  

Kara grinned, sanguine.  “That’s probably why it’s unmanned and nobody uses it.”

Alex continued rubbing her smarting forehead, glaring at her sister through eyes ringed with black makeup, raccoon-like.

“Come on,” Kara wheedled, “rocky start, but no biggie.  This’ll be fun.  We know this ship.  And we know exactly where they’re probably keeping what we need to retrieve.”

Alex was still grumbling under her breath about their ungraceful entry as she hoisted her ridiculously large pulse rifle onto her shoulder.

“Come on, you’ll probably get to shoot some pirates.”

“Yeah.”

“And maybe beat somebody up.”

“Okay.”

“Let me see your raiding-party face.” 

Alex bared her teeth, somewhat half-heartedly.

Kara snorted as she secured tritanium knuckles to her hands.  “Better than that.”

Alex relented and gave her a savage grin.

“Good.  Let’s go.”

 

#

 

Kara had a pretty good idea where the “package” was being kept.  They moved quietly down the gangplanks in the engine room.  There were a few crewmen on the lower decks but they hadn’t looked up and noticed them.  That would be preferable, as it would complicate the extraction to be fighting off pirates.  

“Can I shoot them?” Alex whispered.

“No,” Kara whispered back.

“You’re no fun.”

“I’m lots of fun.”

One of the pirates glanced up.  “Oi!  What are you two doing up there?”

Alex grinned and released the safety on her rifle.

 

#

 

They’d rappelled down from the top deck and over the smoking corpses of three pirates.  Surely the weapons discharge had set off some kind of security alert which meant they had very little time.  They made their way as quickly as possible to the Agamemnon’s brig, which was guarded by four men who had six eyes and ten teeth between the lot of them.  Life was hard on a pirate frigate.

Kara sauntered up to them as though she belonged there.  Alex strolled beside her and slightly behind.

“Password?” one of them grunted.

Kara sighed heavily.  “For real?”

“Yeah.  Cap says we got intruders.  Shot a bunch of blokes in the engine room.”

Kara took a deep breath.  In a most theatric display of grief, she cried:

_“I weep for Adonais—he is dead!  
_ _Oh, weep for Adonais! though our tears  
_ _Thaw not the frost which binds so dear a head!  
_ _And thou, sad Hour, selected from all years  
_ _To mourn our loss, rouse thy obscure compeers,  
_ _And teach them thine own sorrow, say: “With me  
_ _Died Adonais; till the Future dares  
_ _Forget the Past, his fate and fame shall be  
_ _An echo and a light unto eternity!”_

The four men stood there gaping at her, confused.  Finally, one of them took a breath and began, “Bloody hell, they shot Adonais? He was about to-“

Alex’s blaster plugged him in the chest and he never finished his sentence.  The other three went down before they could draw as Kara’s pistol came up from her hip and fired at close range too.  

Kara began chuckling to herself.  “One of the guys you shot in the engine room was named Adonais, what are the odds?”

“What the hells was that?” Alex demanded as they barged into the brig.

“The ancient culture of our people, you should try it some time,” Kara sniffed.

“I read more than you do.”

“Weapons manuals don’t count.”

They moved quickly through the dimly lit brig.  “Where’s the package?” Alex muttered, ignoring Kara’s last dig.

“Ah!” Kara cried, pointing a gloved hand around the corner, where light spilled from a largeish cell.  “Must be in there.”

When they arrived at the cell door, they saw her.  Resplendent in a dark blue diamond-studded formal tunic, attempting to hotwire the cell door with an earring, was Lena Luthor.

Kara was always struck a little dumb whenever she had to rescue her.  Which lately, was a lot.  “Countess Luthor,” she said with a pleasant smile, and gave a little bow.

“I don’t suppose you have the code for the door?” the young countess inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Nope, but I’ve got a multitool and I bet you can talk me through cracking it,” Alex said, holding up the small glowing wand with the rotating steel head.

Lena and Kara made small talk while Alex picked and poked at the outside door panel.  

“It’s really great to see you again, Countess.”  

“Likewise, Captain Danvers.  This is getting to be a bit of a habit.  You two, breaking into somewhere or other to rescue me.”  Some sparking and Alex cursing.  “No no, Danvers, you need to get the head in between the lower set of screws and pry open the coupling.”

Kara kicked at the ground with one booted toe and grinned.  “I’d say you getting kidnapped is what’s getting to be a habit. What is this, the fifth time in two months?”

“Touché.”  Some more sparking.  The lights flickered off and then back on.  “Good, now just jam it in there and disable the Solnit converter.”  Lena Luthor was a verifiable genius with electronics.  It never failed to impress Kara a little.  

“Your mother and stepfather seem to be satisfied with our work.”  Having Lillian Luthor and Tywin Lannister satisfied with your work was about the best thing you could hope for, because there was always more of it if you were a competent small-time criminal or bounty hunter.  Having them dissatisfied was also probably the end of you, because they’d dispatch some other small-time criminal or bounty hunter to mop the floor of some spaceport with you.

“That’s hard to do,” Lena replied, seeming somewhat impressed in her own right.

The lights flickered again, Alex swore one more time, and then the force field enclosing the cell disappeared and Lena Luthor glided out into the corridor with the kind of authority she always possessed, even under such circumstances as this; having been kidnapped from some swanky family soiree and sitting in the brig of some pirate ship.

Kara shrugged.  “It’s easy when the assignment is coming to fetch you, miss.  Your company alone is worth the trip.”

Did Lena Luthor blush?  The lighting was a little weird and greenish, so it was hard to tell.

“If you don’t quit flirting with the package, Kara, I’m gonna hurl,” Alex complained, putting away her multitool.  “Now let’s get out of here before they catch us.  The pods are two levels up.”

 

#

 

Lillian Luthor gazed at the screen floating in front of her in the private suite she shared with Tywin.  He looked over her shoulder approvingly.  

“So your little space rowdies have done their job?”

From a satellite camera placed in orbit around a small moon near the Agamemnon’s position, they watched a pod exit the side of the ship, and the readings were clear that there were three people inside.  “It appears so, darling.”

“How many times are we going to have to stage fake kidnappings before that thick headed daughter of yours takes the hint and lets that big blonde one court her properly?”

Lillian clucked her tongue.  “Give it time, darling.  The blonde one is a bit thick when it comes to human dynamics.”

“But the smaller one–“

“Has an anger problem.  And a drinking problem,” Lillian interrupted him with cool swiftness.

Tywin cleared his throat.  “Indeed.  But don’t you think she’ll clean up better?”

Lillian sighed.  “You have no imagination, Tywin.”

His features registered the faintest hint of a smirk.  Lillian didn’t need to see it to know it was there.  “I’d say very much the contrary, madam.  I have quite a bit of imagination.”

“Go inside, you old cur.  I’ll be in shortly.”


End file.
